Never Meant To Be
by Songwillow789
Summary: The Resolutes are a highly feared rogue organization that has bothered the Clan cats endlessly. A brave warrior, Stoneheart is the only one who faced them fearless and he has gone too far, and at this point, The Resolutes need to get rid of his forces so a young Resolute named Ryan is sent in a solo mission to murder Stoneheart's only daughter, a WindClan she-cat named Lilywish.
1. Part 1

I was ready for my next mission. I'm part of the rogue bad group that steals items out of the Clans' territory and kills Clan cats: The Resolutes. Being a resolute was pretty much my whole life. Because what else would you want to be? We steal many items, ranging from a scrawny mouse to a 3 moon kit.

"Ryan! Commander Jessica Ruth would like to see you." Matthew meowed as he passed me.

"All righty!" I walk around our base camp to find the Commander's den. I swiftly plunge through the berry bushes, strong flowers filling my nostrils. It's a mystical feeling, just un-describable. Just where you want to jump about, act like a happy kitten, and be joyous as nothing serious was going on in the world. I stop dilly-dallying and finally make my way to Jessica's den. She's sitting in front of her den, her ears pricked as if she were expecting someone. Her lithe, small frame and brown tabby fur blew out against the wind and, as my fur ruffled against the jasmine bushes, her green parakeet gaze trapped me like a hawk.

"Greetings Commander."

"Greetings Ryan," Jessica meows, beckoning me inside the den with her tail. "I suppose you wonder why I called you. Well every cat does. Now, Master Arthur wanted you to go on a solo mission."

My ears prick and I can't suppress a mew of excitement. A solo mission! I'm special!

Jessica _mrows_ in amusement. "Don't get too excited, though. You will be going to the Gathering and you will murder a WindClan she-cat called Lilywish. Her father, Stoneheart knows of us and is attempting wrecking us at all costs. Killing his daughter is the only way to show him he has to back off. Once you are done, bring her body back and we'll take care of how to let Stoneheart know. You are entering WindClan territory - the open moor. _Any cat_ can see you _easily_. Hopefully you will be fast enough. And do not fail."

"I would never, Commander! What strategy should I use?"

"Anyone you'd like," Jessica smiles. "You must start today and return at moon-high. Now go, Ryan! And don't fail us."

I nod and run off gleefully out of camp.

It's quite quiet. I watch the sun drop over the moor before I make my run. I've been here once before with my father, Jeffrey and brother, Jay. We were hunting a little prey but never entered camp. I skipped over the stones and finally landed in the Gathering.

And realized I was right in the open where everyone would see me. THEY DON'T RECOGNIZE ME, THEY'LL KNOW I'M A ROGUE! WHAT DO I DO? Oh man, oh man, I'll be kicked out of The Resolutes oh my StarClan. OK. Ryan, calm down and take it easy. You have the power of lying.

"Who are you?"

Uh.

Oh.

I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO PLAN TIME IS UP! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

I turn around awkwardly, a goofy grin playing on my gray face. "Hi." The word tumbles out quickly.

"Hi," the tabby she cat smiles. It was the most beautiful smile I'd ever seen. "I haven't seen you around before. What Clan are you of?"

"I uhhhhh, I'm from WindClan."

The she-cat frowns. "I'm a WindClan warrior and I don't know you."

"Ahhh uhh sorry, my memory oh my StarClan why do I forget! I uhh...ThunderClan. I'm Stormpelt." Why do I keep on saying 'uhh'? And what kind of name is Stormpelt?

She smiles understandingly. "Short memory there, eh? Well nice to meet you, Stormpelt. I'm Lilywish." She walks past me, brushing her soft pelt against me.

I am frozen. My heart is frozen. She's the one I murder tonight.

"Let the Gathering begin! ShadowClan will start," a brown tabby she cat meowed. "We have new warriors, Russetpelt and Sandtail."

"Russetpelt! Sandtail!" Everyone chants. I join them but I don't want to as they are stupid names anyway."

"ThunderClan has a badger attacking our warriors. We will shift our territory to Sunningrocks." a gray tom meowed.

"But Pearstar, you could just kill the badger!" a ginger she cat meowed in the crowd.

"No. Cats are going to get killed in the process and that cannot happen." Pearstar nodded. The clearing erupted in worry chatter and I tune out, thinking about how I plan to kill Lilywish. It's just-after meeting her, it feels so wrong and bad...I can't explain it. The feeling of striking down her beautiful smile that lit up a million candles, to never see it again-the pain is unbearable. As if she was queued, Lilywish padded over to me, that same smile-AGH-and her beautiful brown tabby tail swishing beautifully and her beautiful green eyes-I'm saying beautiful too much oh stop it Ryan- er, Stormpelt.

"So what do you think the solution should be?" She smiles.

"Uhhh I dunno. Solution?"

"For the badger."

"Ah right um well I think they should just kill the badger already. Badger gone, problem done!" I grin goofily.

Lilywish looks uncertain. "But warriors and apprentices will die. I think they should leave a, you know, trap for the badger and stuff some deathberries inside a large piece of tempting prey?"

My eyes light up-at least, I think they do. "That's such a great idea!"

"Oh! Really?"

"Yes, really. You should tell everyone your idea."

"Stormpelt, no. I'm pretty sure it won't work. The badger can probably smell the trick-"

"It's an outstanding strategy. Better than those ThunderClan mousebrains can think of. Go on, say it!"

Lilywish smiles a little and turns to walk over to Pearstar when she stops. And looks back at me. "Stormpelt, you just called your Clan mousebrains..."

Um. Uh oh? "I...well, you see, my Clan is sorta stuck-up you know? Right? Not much likeable."

Lilywish hesitates and doesn't seem like she's going to buy it. "Oookkkaayyy." She says before walking up to Pearstar.

"I have an idea!"

Pearstar looks at her and sneers. "You're a WindClan cat."

"So?," I call from where I'm seated. "She can still help your Clan! Unless your arrogance outweighs your willingness to save your clanmates."

Pearstar gives me a questionable look and some respect flashes in his eyes for a moment before he confronts Lilywish. "What is it?"

"Well I was thinking you could poison the badger. Stuff some death berries in some prey, mask the scent, then leave a trail to the poisoned carcass. It might eat it."

Murmurs of approval ripple through the crowd.

"That is good.," Pearstar mews thoughtfully. "We thank you very much for sharing your idea with us, Lilywish."

"RiverClan has a new litter of kits born to Dawnshimmer and Nightfish. Shellkit, Conchkit and Conekit." The RiverClan tom leader announces.

"WindClan has nothing to announce." the WindClan she cat leader states flatly.

"Gathering dismissed!" ShadowClan leader meows.

"So weird, right? Celandinestar is such a grump." Lilywish mews. I realize she is speaking of her leader.

"Yeah."

"Oh well, we should get to our Clans.," Lilywish gazes at me, smiling. "See you another time. May StarClan shine your way."

I nod, unable to speak, and as she walks away, I feel a burden lift. Like a spell being lifted; like she enchanted me with her words. Then I come to my senses. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? WHY AM I LETTING A CAT I AM SUPPOSED TO MURDER ENCHANT ME? Have I failed The Resolutes? Will I be sent to a lower ranking? Or the dreaded servants? I shiver. No. I have until moonhigh to bring back her dead body. And as I think "her dead body", a cold shiver runs down my spine.

I roam around WindClan territory, wondering how to find her. It's nighttime and I assume my steps can easily be heard in the moor. I approach a gorse barrier - the camp entrance, I guess. Well. Here's the moment: I have to find the warriors den, seek out Lilywish, kill her, and bring the body back. Sounds so easy, yet so hard. Right as I take a step inside the camp, I feel a figure behind me. I whirl around and smell a familiar scent. "I-Ian?"

"Yes Ryan, it's me.," a hushed whisper meowed. A feeling of cold dread swarms in my stomach as, I realize a Resolute had followed me. "Master sent me to accompany you to kill the she-cat. Now what's the plan?"

I have to think fast. "Well I was going to bring her out her from the Warriors' den and bring her here and...we can both murder her here."

"Good plan. Now go!"

Without thinking, I run swiftly into the camp, and inspect the dens. Most sheltered one: Nursery. One in center: Leader's. And-the biggest one:...obviously warriors' den. I rush into it quickly. Quick! Where is she? My gaze lingers in the bracken den when it falls on her. Sleeping against another tom. My fur bristles and my claws unsheathe but I don't know why. I pad forward and place a paw on her cheek. "Lilywish!" I hiss.

Her sleepy eyes blink open and stare in confusion. "Stormpelt? What are you-"

"No time, come on!"

Lilywish stands up and the tom beside her grunts in his sleep. I drag her out of the den and behind the Tall-rock. She looks as confused and surprised as ever. "Look, there are two toms out there trying to kill you," She looks even more astonished as I say this. "We need to get out of here - they're coming!"

"Are they in the camp?!"

"No, they're right outside of the camp entrance. We need to find a way to get out of here besides the usual way!"

Lilywish looks uncertain but just then a burly gray tom walks over. I force my fur to lay flat; this is the tom Lilywish was sleeping next to. "What are you doing in our camp?!" he hisses, his yellow gaze pinning me down.

"Ashheart, there are assassins trying to murder me! Stormpelt is trying to save me from them"

Ashheart looks shocked then furious. "Who are they?!" He digs his claws in soil.

"Look, do you have any idea to get out of here besides using the camp entrance? That's where they are waiting." I say urgently to Ashheart, my anger wearing away as Lilywish's safety matters more.

"I believe there are hills that lead to the tribal mountains.," Ashheart nods towards the tall hills. Then even more hesitantly, he says: "You two can go there. I'll try to kill the two toms."

Now it's my turn to hesitate. How could I let Ian die? We had trained together all our lives; he had stood by me, been my friend...I couldn't let this happen.

I open my jaw but Lilywish interrupts. "Okay, thank you so much Ashheart!," She turns to me, and I see how frantic her gaze is. "Let's go now, Stormpelt!" We nod goodbye to Ashheart and set off towards the hills, to a new life.


	2. Part 2

It is sunrise by the time we wake up from our nap. The whole night, Lilywish and I climbed up the tall hill until we reached the bottom of the first hill and found shelter beneath a rock-fall. Then fell asleep. Now it is Sunrise and Lilywish begins to stir. I feel a stab of shock and guilt as I repeated what I did last night in my head. I almost felt an inner voice saying, "So you're telling me that I went on a solo mission to kill one puny she-cat, ended up befriending her, warning her, letting an immensely annoying warrior run off to kill the cat you grew up with, and then you ran over a hill with the cat you were supposed to murder." Yep, that sure is what I'm telling myself. Now I'm especially convinced that the WindClan she-cat had enchanted me because I would not do this any other day. I groan inwardly. Should've said no to this mission. Ugh.

"St-Stormpelt?" I hear a soft mew.

I quickly turn around, a little self-conscious, wondering if my pelt looked okay. "Yeah?"

"Where are-oh," Lilywish remembers where we are. "Uh-Stormpelt, I'm a little hungry..." She looks at me expectantly.

"No prob'," I flick my ears. "I'll go and hunt a little bit."

She heaves herself up. "I'll come with you-wait. Um. Who were the toms that were trying to kill me?"

"Rogues."

"What rogues? Who were they?"

Why does she keep on asking?! "I said rogues, didn't I?!," I snap. "They're all the same; you won't get anything by finding out 1 out of 100 murderer's name." I huff and stalk out of the stone pile den. Well that wasn't true. I knew I was being defensive because for some stupid StarClan-forbade reason I just couldn't let her know my intentions. Maybe I should just kill her now.

I concentrate on my hunting as a rabbit is chewing on a blade of grass 3 fox-lengths ahead of me. I usually hunt in the trees so this is hard. I carefully stalk my prey and just as I pounce, the rabbit flees. "Darn rabbit!" I shout. But just then, I see a flash of brown and see that Lilywish has the rabbit in her jaws, and the bunny wriggled and wailed and Lilywish struggled to hold a good grip on the prey's neck and it struggled free and ran, now with a limp that I had given it.

"Well that was sure a feisty one." The tabby she cat mews amusedly.

"You still managed to catch it, though. That was nice!" I compliment Lilywish.

She blushes and licks her chest fur, embarrassedly. "It was nothing, Stormpelt."

"It sure was something!" Then I hesitate. Why am I complimenting her all the time? It's beginning to get weird.

Lilywish doesn't notice my peculiar face and looks over the hill we had climbed over the night. "I hope it is safe for us to go back to the Clans. WindClan will surely miss me. ThunderClan for you too."

"Ashheart will come here when it is safe," I mutter gruffly. "Let's hunt, please. I'm starving, bet you are too. Haven't had anything all morning." _Well actually all morning and all night and afternoon yesterday for me. Just a morning for her. Hmmph. I'll still give her my first catch._ I stalk off to the small clump of undergrowth where I am best at hunting. "I will hunt over here if you need me!" _Not that she will. With that big Ashheart to look after her." A particular bitter feeling swept over me. "Uh-okay!," Lilywish meows warmly as if nothing mattered. "I'll just be hunting out here, in the open. I do my best here. Are you-"_

I stop listening as I stalk off to the thick trees, my mood huffy.

I had caught two mice and Lilywish had caught a nest of three shrews and one snow hare. Humph. She beat me by two pieces of prey. Now we're eating, sharing the hare and chatting - well, it is mostly Lilywish rambling on about herself but I listen attentively.

"My mother, Daisydapple died in a battle against ShadowClan when I was an apprentice...that is why I despise ShadowClan..."

"Oh," I say. I really have no idea what to say; I'm not the most sympathetic tom. "That's...sad."

Lilywish nods and I can see her fighting tears. "Yeah...my father, Stoneheart took me for granted until then." I go stiff as I hear The Resolutes' enemy's name.

"Stormpelt, is everything okay?"

"Yeah." I nod briskly.

"Father cared about me lots after that. He protected me with his life. He also hated rogues too." Lilywish takes a bite of her hare's haunch.

"But what about you?," I ask. "Do you hate rogues?" Why am I even asking her this?

"I...don't really know...I guess they haven't done much wrong but I will stand by my father when he needs me."

That's all I need to hear.

I coldly bite my prey, snapping the joints; Lilywish does not notice.

"I've been talking about myself far too much," Lilywish giggles. "What about you? Who are your parents?"

 _Allyson and Jeffrey, best Resolutes ever.._

"Um...er...," _Gosh danggit, I don't know any ThunderClan cats. Except..._ "Pearstar."

"Oooh, your father is the Clan leader? That's cool!"

"Erm, yeah." _Let's just hope Pearstar actually doesn't find out._

"Who's your mentor?"

 _Time to start making up names._ "Uh, Graypelt. She died."

"Oh...sorry. Who's your mother?"

"Finchbreeze. She died too."

"So we both have dead moms."

 _It's actually true. My real mother died when she was trying to sneak prey out of RiverClan. I will hate them forever._

"Yeah...I miss her. A lot."

"Me too. I remember when she cuddled me as a kit and told me stories."

"Or when mine told me I was the bravest res- warrior ever."

We huddle close and share our grief not with words, but in a way I can't even explain.

It's been three days since we met and Lilywish and I are exploring the hills for fun. For once I can smell the sweet-clean air that I didn't even realize I was missing out on. "This would be such great WindClan territory!" Lilywish mews. Then she stares at me guiltily. "Y'sure you don't want this for ThunderClan?" I can see that she's hoping for me to say no which is not my answer but neither is yes.

"Well are _you_ sure this territory should go to the Clans? If WindClan, ThunderClan whatever has it, would the other Clans not want it? Now wouldn't that start a battle as all Clans would want this?"

Lilywish hesitated then smiled. "Sometimes I wish I were as wise as you."

Does she really mean that?

"Soooo this place can be for you, me-"

Exactly what I wanted to hear.

"-and Ashheart"

"Wait, what?"

"This can be for Ashheart too because he was the one who directed us to it." Lilywish frowns a little at me before she takes off, running at incredible speed down the second hill. I start to follow, running lightly, but finding myself going ultra fast that my paws nearly fell off. THIS HILL IS TOO STEEP, I'M GOING TO FALL ANY SECOND AAAAAHHHHHHHHH. I finally tumble down at the edge and so does Lilywish. Down, down down. I think I'm screaming for my life - or laughing. I find out which as I land and Lilywish did a second before me. We are laughing so hard.

"I won!" Lilywish meows victoriously. I purr, allowing her to enjoy her moment of victory.

We start cleaning our pelts and, once we are done, we start eating some of the cranberries from a bush.

Nighttime comes and I actually am concerned on why Ashheart hasn't returned. And what happened to Ian? I tell Lilywish that I'd go out and hunt a little bit. She is surprised that I'm hunting at night and protests but I tell her it's OK and she can go to sleep. She frowns but obeys.

Now I'm crawling up the last hill, catching on to Ashheart's scent trail. He is dangerously close and curious questions are prickling up my spine. _Did you kill Ian? Is Lilywish safe? Did you...tell him everything?_

I can hear a cat prowling through the bushes and I knew what I was thinking. I pushed my way through the bushes and forced myself to come face to face with Ashheart.

With a snarl, he leaped upon me.

We tussled on the ground until I pinned him down, my teeth bared. I know what happened. It's obvious that Ian told him everything.

"You traitor!," the large gray tom hissed. "I thought you cared! What have you-" He paused and wheezed. "What have you done to Lilywish?"

I swatted his face and rolled him onto his back. "Nothing of your concern!" I snarled.

"If you hurt her," Ashheart's voice cracked. "If you have done anything-

"And what can you do about it?" I get off him and pull a smirk. He gets up and stares at me, shock in his eyes.

"Really? What can you?"

Ashheart breathes heavily an looks at his paws. I take a step forward.

"Your Lilywish is fine, don't worry. It appears I have a softer heart that what is expected."

He looks at me with a strange frown.

I roll my eyes. "I won't kill her, is what I'm saying. If you leave me al-

"Ashheart!" I hear a voice that makes my heart tingle. Oh no.

"You're okay! You're here! Oh...what happened?"

Lilywish inspects us both. "You guys..."

Ashheart clears his throat. "Erm, actually...I thought Stormpelt was the other tom and attacked him."

"Oh."

Whoa. He actually lied.

"But he's not and you're safe. I'll go back to WindClan now." He takes a painful step back.

"You're too hurt!," Lilywish mews anxiously. "You can stay with us...if you want?" She gives me a hopeful look and I return it with a blank stare.

"Uh...I dunno," Ashheart says.

"We insist, Ashheart," I jump in. "You're awfully hurt."

He gives me a weird glance before finally nodding and following us back home.

For the next few days, Ashheart regards me warily. I deserve it. I _know._ Lilywish does not deserve me, and I can never have her. But the thought of Ashheart pressing his dark gray fur against Lilywish's tender brown tabby one is enough to make me claw the ground.

When did I become like this? Is being a Resolute not what matters most?

"Stormpelt!" Lilywish calls, and I turn to see her and Ashheart coming back with a fat rabbit. "We caught prey!"

"Nice!" I call, walking over to them. I deliberately avoid Ashheart and step over to Lilywish's side, brushing my fur against hers. I see Ashheart's claws twitch, to my satisfaction.

They set the rabbit down and we begin eating in silence. I remember from yesterday and before, how it was just Lilywish and I. Now I can't talk to her, brush my pelt against hers, or sleep next to her without Ashheart and his suspicious glare. Why can't he go away?

Because I'm the true danger to Lilywish. He's smart to stay, and I respect and despise him for it at the same time. Lilywish is full when she walks away to collect some huckleberries when Ashheart clears his throat; I turn my attention to him.

"So. _Ryan_." He growls.

I glare back. " _Yes_?"

"I always knew the Resolutes would come for Lilywish!" He stands up, hissing. I stand up too, with an equal glare (I hope). He continues," But never would I have thought it would be a cunning fox like you!"

I unsheathe my claws. "Then why don't you protect her?! Why don't you just kill me now, like you did to Ian."

"Your friend?" Ashheart throws back his head and laughs. "I let him go. Let him go tell the Resolutes about how you betrayed them by _falling in love with a Clan cat_." His voice is mocking.

I flinch, and take a step back, my mind whirling. My voice comes out hushes and quiet, "You told them I loved her?"

"Don't you?" Ashheart smirks.

I stare at my paws. Then, something strikes me. "Does Ian know where we are?" My heart is pounding fast.

Ashheart looks grim. "I stalked him for days...he was coming around here when I attacked him and forced him to leave and I told him you were refuging Lilywish, and then he left..."

I knock him over and pin the gray tom down. "Did you specify we were here?" I hiss into his face.

"No-well, he probably guessed but we can't-"

"You just put her in danger!"

Ashheart staggers up but my warning is far too late. We both hear deep _th-thumping_ , probably many cats close by. I turn and look...to see a hundred cats storming down the second hill...toward us.

The Resolutes are here.

And Lilywish is nowhere in sight.


	3. Part 3

They come in a swarm like hornets. "Lilywish!" Ashheart calls. Idiot!

I turn tail and run over to the huckleberry bushes and find Lilywish innocently picking berries. "They're here!"

She understands and her face turns into an ocean of worry. "Let's go!," She hesitates. "Where is Ashheart?"

"I don't know." I don't tell her that he's the one who led them here. I notice she's crying. "We'll find him, but let's go now. We run through the forest and through the thick brambles. "Here!" I say, seeing a clearing. Lilywish and I head for it, and we duck down.

"Well, well, well," a jeer sounds. "Look at the two lovebirds running away." A tom steps out - Ian.

I hiss, and Commander Jessica Ruth stands beside him. "A traitor in our midst." Beside me, Lilywish shivers and I know I have to be strong. Two other cats step out behind them and I notice Kestrel and Jay - my brother. I see grief and sorrow mixed with betrayal in his eyes. I tear my eyes away from his.

"Traitor? You dare call me a traitor?!"

"Isn't that what you are?" Kestrel sneers.

" _Love._ ," Jessica Ruth spits. "Let's see how you love your little darling that you were SUPPOSED to murder."

Lilywish freezes. Now she knows...that I was the danger she was supposed to hide from. I try to catch her gaze in the next millisecond but she stands stiff and avoids my eyes.

"She's more important than the Resolutes!" I snap. "It's wrong to murder a cat for what her father has done."

" _Father?_ " Lilywish speaks.

"Yes darling," Ian hisses. "Your father hated rogues and tried to defy is, the only way for him to back down is to destroy his weakness - you. But perhaps we sent the wrong cat."

"No, we sent the right one," Jay speaks up. "We know Ryan's true intentions now."

I can't believe my ears. Is this what I wanted? What was I even thinking; did I not know they would find Lilywish one day? I should've hidden her better, away from foxheart Ashheart.

"Well, we might as well kill her now," Jessica Ruth says and her claws unsheathe and, before I know it, Kestrel lunges for Lilywish.

"No!" I shout the same second a hefty gray body shoves Lilywish out of the way. What...?

"Ashheart!" Lilywish shrieks and begins to sob. The gray tom's slashed crimson throat indicates he is dead. But then he stirs. "I love you, Lilywish." Then he exhales his final breath...and then he is gone.

Her sobbing intensifies but we have no time. I'm about to leap at Jessica Ruth when I hear a thunder and turn...and realize that WindClan is here.

It is no doubt who they are here for; at least she will be safe - safe from me. But it hurts. I _want_ to be near her, protecting her, _loving_ her. Did she ever think of me that way? Or just a friend. Maybe her heart belonged to Ashheart but I robbed her from it.

Celandinestar halts in front of Jessica Ruth. "We know what you want to do to our warrior; give her back!"

Suddenly, Master Arthur, our leader materializes from the shadows. "Why, Celandinestar! So long, no see."

The WindClan patrol glares at him.

He continues, "Perhaps you should start out by telling your courageous warrior to stop threatening us."

Stoneheart steps out, his face streaked with grief. "Let Lilywish go and I'll do anything!"

Jessica Ruth smirks, and Arthur plays a dark face. "Cut your throat...or paralyze yourself."

"Father, no!" Lilywish screeches as Stoneheart reaches a trembling claw up to his throat. But he never gets a chance before Ian leaps upon him, clawing his throat. A strangled cry sounds before all is quiet. Breathing stops. Lilywish stares at her deceased father with utter silence as if she would break any moment.

Suddenly, Jay leans forward and shoves Lilywish so hard she falls back into her WindClan Clanmates. They catch her and hold her scruff cautiously.

Master Arthur turns an uncharitable gaze on the other Resolutes. "Our mission is completed. Shame it took so long."

Jessica Ruth gave me a harsh glare. "We'll have to do something about this one."

"Indeed," Arthur says coldly. "Come on."

The Resolutes grab me by my scruff and begin to drag me away.

"Wait!" Lilywish calls. Everyone, everything stops. She tears free from her clanmates and runs over to me, sobbing relentlessly and I realize I'm crying too. "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. She's not even angry I lied to her, deceived her. That I am her intended assassin. Lilywish leans over and presses her muzzle against mine and I suddenly feel everything she feels about me, one emotion ruling all: love.

Lilywish pulls away and licks my cheek for the very last time, her tongue soft and tender. Then we both feel a pull. "Come on, Lilywish" Celandinestar pulls the she cat I fell in love with away from me, shooting me a glare. "You must be grieving." Her clanmates begin to pull her away as mine pull me. "I love you!" Lilywish calls through sobs.

"I love you too!" I call back.

210 days later...

I'm in a prison, made of tree twigs and leaves, my paws tied together by birch twigs and leaves. I lean my head back, knowing it is time for the class where I get demonstrated as a traitor to the young trainees.

I remember it too clearly - when I got sentenced to life imprisonment. I remembered Jay's disappointed face, but I remember all too clearly Lilywish's loving face.

Where is she now?

How is she?

Does she think of me; have a new family?

But only one true statement has formed in my head these last seven moons - yes, I count.

We were _never meant to be.'_


End file.
